


What Gurjin Saw

by Flangst



Series: Stonegrot Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Camping, F/M, Gurjin know what's up, Mentions of Mira, Rian is in Denial, Stonegrot - Freeform, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Summary: He was no genius, but he'd have to be blind not to see what was happening over that campfire.





	What Gurjin Saw

**Author's Note:**

> Stonegrot Week Day 3
> 
> Episode Continuation

Gurjin had to do a double-take. Was he seeing this right? Keeping his posture casual, he glanced between his best friend and the Grottan girl (he’d forgotten her name again, he thought with a wince). Yes, they were definitely making eye contact across the fire. _Passionate_ eye contact. Gurjin had never seen Rian look at anyone like that before… except for Mira. The Grottan girl certainly seemed to appreciate it; she was smiling back at Rian, her ears tucked back shyly. Gurjin glanced between them again, feeling his cheeks burn--it seemed too intimate and intense to keep watching. He heard the little Podling next to him let out a sad sigh and peeked down curiously.

_Well, well. This IS interesting. Little fellow must also have feelings for… ugh, I’ll have to ask her name later._

Later came soon enough, after the seed filled with Brea’s memories had spiraled off into the night air and Naia had suggested they all try to get some rest. Gurjin had found that in addition to all the things he previously had to complain about regarding the desert, he now had a whole new set of complaints to lodge about the sleeping arrangements. How in Thra was a gelfling supposed to get a decent night’s rest on such gritty, dry dirt? No soft moss or trees with nice branches to curl into as far as the eye could see. He never thought he’d miss the Swamps of Sog so much. What he wouldn’t give for a little moisture in the air. When he rolled onto his back, grumbling, he was at least treated to an incredible view of the stars above, unhindered by cloud cover. The Three Sisters were beginning to set, and without their overwhelming glow he could make out stars he’d never seen before. It was breathtaking.

“Wow.”

“It really is something,” agreed Rian’s voice from somewhere to his left. Gurjin sat up and saw Rian propped up on his side, smiling at him in the dimming firelight.

“Never saw a view like this in the Castle, eh Rian?”

“Nope.” Rian gestured at the sky. “I can’t even see some of the usual constellations because there’s so many stars. I really had no idea.” He sighed. “I’m glad you’re here, Gurjin. It’s good to have a familiar face around.”

“Same. I got lucky. Wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, Rian. Though I’m not a fan of this desert air. I think my skin’s starting to peel,” he groused. Rian chuckled. Gurjin figured now was as good a time to ask as any. “So, ah….” He glanced speculatively at Rian, who was still entranced by the night sky. “Looks like I’m not the only one who’s happy to have you around.”

“Hmm? What do you mean?” Rian sounded puzzled. Time to find out if he was playing dumb or not.

“Well…” Gurjin allowed himself the tiniest of smirks. “You and that Grottan girl--what’s her name, by the way?--you couldn’t keep your eyes off each other tonight.”

“_Deet_, her name is Deet,” replied Rian touchily. Gurjin’s smirk grew. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re friends, is all.”

“Oh, just friends?”

“Yes.” Rian’s ears flicked back in annoyance. “I only met her a few weeks ago.”

“Mmm.”

“What?”

“Well, all I’m saying is you and I are friends… and you never look at me like that.”

Even in the fading light, Gurjin could see a flush darkening Rian’s face and ears. _Got you._

“I… I don’t… Whatever you’re suggesting--”

“Nothing! Just that I think you’re starting to see her as a bit more than just a friend.”

Rian huffed, lying back on the ground.

“Nothing’s going on between us.”

“Not yet at least…”

“Nothing at all. Stop smirking, will you?” snapped Rian, scowling and still red-faced.

“You’re blushing.” Rian gulped and looked away. Gurjin decided to ease off the teasing. “Hey. It’s alright, you know? She seems like a sweet girl.”

“But… I mean… you don’t think I’m?...”

Gurjin sensed they had veered into some other territory of emotional vulnerability and decided to tread gently. “That you’re…?”

The reply was almost too soft to hear. “Unfaithful.”

“To who--? Oh, right. Mira.” Gurjin let out a breath. The mention of his friend’s name sent a painful stab through his heart. He chose his words carefully. “No, Rian. I don’t.” Ah, no wonder he’s so reluctant to talk about this.

Rian didn’t seem to expect that answer. “You… don’t?”

“Of course not. I saw you mourn Mira. You’ve practically started an uprising for her. All that mattered to you once she died was getting her essence to the Maudra’s as proof of what the Skeksis are doing. But she’s… she’s really gone, Rian. She’s not coming back, and I don’t think she’d want you to spend the rest of your life with your heart locked away because of her.” Gurjin blinked away the dampness in his eyes. Mira had been quite close to him too, but he’d known her well. If Rian had died instead, she’d want the same.

“It’s just… it was so recent that she… that they killed her,” whispered Rian hoarsely.

“It’s been unum, Rian. But yes, I know what you mean. And I still stand by what I said before. I really do think there’s something between you and Deet, and I think it’d be a shame to try to never love again.”

There was a long pause. Gurjin wondered if maybe Rian had dozed off until he finally responded, “Thank you, Gurjin.”

“Anytime.” He thought for a moment. “So… you admit it, then. You do have feelings for Deet.”

Rian’s blush deepened. “I do not!”

“You practically just asked me for my blessing, Rian. Give me a bit of credit, will you? I’m not as dense as people say,” retorted Gurjin. “And you, my friend, are _smitten_.”

“I am not!”

“Please. I’ve seen you like this before, remember? I know what you’re like when you fall for someone.”

“I haven’t fallen for anyone yet--” Rian’s protests seemed more like banter than real protesting at this point.

“You’re on your way, though. It’s sweet,” teased Gurjin, grinning widely. “Deny it all you want. I know what I saw tonight.”

Rian rolled his eyes and laid down. “Goodnight, Gurjin.”

Gurjin chuckled and tucked his arm under his head in a futile attempt to get comfortable. “G’night, loverboy.”

“GURJIN.”

“I think you broke her little Podling friend’s heart, though.”

“GOOD. NIGHT.”


End file.
